Field
The described technology generally relates to a rollable display.
Description of the Related Technology
As a part of the rapid development of electronic devices and the rapid changes of the information age, smart phones have been developed to be capable of performing multimedia functions such as mobile Internet access, video and audio playback, as well as schedule management. Smart phone screens have been gradually increasing in size such that various kinds of information can be more easily displayed. Furthermore, tablets including screens with displays that are 8 inches or greater have also been developed.
As screen size increases, it becomes easier to view videos, etc. However, mobile device portability decreases with increasing screen size. In order to increase portability, display panels that can be bent or rolled around a roller have been suggested.